Portal:Flashback-Charaktere
= Tatsächlicher Name zur Zeit unbekannt Jack right|thumb|Jack und Christian Shephard in seinem Büro. *Adam Rutherford (Shannons Vater; Boones Stiefvater; starb bei einem Autounfall andere Fahrer war [[Jack|Jacks] spätere Frau Sarah, welche er entschied stattdessen zu retten]) *Angelo Busoni (Der italienische Mann der zu Jack kam, um einen inoperabelen Tumor entfernen zu lassen, starb daran) *Chrissy (eine Ticketverkäuferin von Oceanic Airlines) *Christian Shephard (Jacks Vater; Starb an einer unbekannten Todesursache) *Gabriela Busoni (Angelos Tochter; küsste Jack) *Marc Silverman (Jacks Jugendfreund und Trauzeuge bei seiner Hochzeit mit Sarah) *Margo Shephard (Jacks Mutter; Christians Witwe) *Sarah Shephard (Jacks Ex-Ehefrau) Kate right|thumb|Kate in der Bank. *Adam (ein Mann der im St. Francis Hospital mit Tom Brennan zusammenarbeitete) *Diane Janssen (Kates Mutter) *Jason (überfiel mit Kate eine Bank) *Ray Mullen (ein australischer Farmer der Kate bei sich aufnahm und dann für 23.000 Dollar an Edward Mars verraten hat.) *Sam Austen (Kates father, who revealed to her that he was not her biological father; one of the American soldiers who released Sayid in Kuwait) *Tom Brennan (Kates Jugendfreund; starb bei einem Autounfall während Kates Flucht *Wayne (Kate's mother's boyfriend; killed in an explosion caused by Kate; later revealed to be her actual biological father) Sawyer *Cassidy (Sawyers frühere bedeutende Liebe und Opfer von einer seiner Betrügereien) *David (Jessicas Mann) *Det. Calderwood (ein Australischer Polizist der Sawyer verhörte) *Frank Duckett (Der Mann, den Sawyer getötet hat, weil er dachte er wäre der echte Sawyer) *Gordy (Sawyers betrüger Kollege) *Hibbs (Der Mann, der Sawyer falsch über den Aufenthaltsort des echten Sawyer's informierte) *Jessica (Eine Frau, die mit Sawyer geschlafen hat und beinahe von ihm reingelegt wurde) *Mary Jo (Das "Lotto Mädchen", das Hurleys Gewinnnummern gezogen hat; Sawyers frühere Geliebte und/oder geplantes Betrugsopfer) Sayid right|thumb|Kelvin & Sayid. *Alyssa Cole (ein CIA Agent der Sayid beauftragte Informationen über gestohlenen Sprengstoff zu sammeln, um im gegenzug Informationen über Nadias aufenthaltzort zu bekommen) *Essam Tasir (Sayids Freund und früherer Zimmerkollege) *Kelvin Joe Inman (the DIA Agent der Sayid als Folterer beschäftigte; Desmonds ehemaliger Partner in The Swan; starb angeblich nachdem Desmond seinen Kopf gegen einen Felsen schmetterte) *Nadia, aka Noor Abed Jazeem (Sayids ehemalige Liebe; plante in Kalifornien ein Haus zu kaufen, das von Locke inspiziert wurde) *Omar (one of Sayids superiors in the Iraqi Republican Guard; killed by Sayid) *Sam Austen (Kates father, who revealed to her that he was not her biological father; one of the American soldiers who released Sayid in Kuwait) *Robbie Hewitt (an Australian Secret Intelligence Service agent who recruited Sayid to gather information on stolen explosives, in exchange for the knowledge of Nadias whereabouts) *Tariq (one of Sayids superiors in the Republican Guard; tortured by Sayid) Locke right|thumb|John Locke, nachdem Helen seinen Antrag ablehnte. *Anthony Cooper (Lockes biologischer Vater) *Emily Annabeth Locke (Lockes biologische Mutter) *Father Chuck (Der Priester der die Messe auf Anthony Coopers Begräbnis hielt) *Francine (Die Frau in Lockes Theraphiegruppe, die bestürzt darüber war, dass ihre Mutter ihr 30$ aus ihrem Geldbeutel stahl) *Helen (Lockes Ex-Freundin/eine Telefonsexarbeiterin) *Jimmy Bane (the man who Anthony Cooper stole $700,000 from through a retirement con) *Nadia, aka Noor Abed Jazeem (Sayids ehemalige Liebe; plante in Kalifornien ein Haus zu kaufen, das von Locke inspiziert wurde) *Randy Burgess (Hurleys und Lockes ehemaliger Chef) *Eddie (young police officer, befriended by Locke until his true self is revealed) *Warren (Lockes Kollege GL-12) Hurley right|thumb|Dave & Hurley. * * Alter Mann auf dem Elektroscooter (der Mann am Flughafen in Sydney, dem Hurley seinen Elektroscooter für $1600 abkauft) *Carmen Reyes (Hurleys Mutter) *Dave (Hurleys imaginärer Freund) *Diego Reyes (Hurleys Bruder) *Dr. Brooks (Hurleys Arzt in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa) *Dr. Curtis (ein PASR-Arzt, der Hurley erkennt) *Johnny (Hurleys bester Freund und Mitarbeiter bei Mr. Cluck's Hühnchenbude) *Leonard Simms (Ein Patient in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa, der "Die Zahlen" ständig wiederholt; Hurley kennt sie von ihm) *Lisa Reyes (Hurleys ehemalige Schwägerin) *Martha Toomey (Sams Witwe) *Mary Jo (Die Lottofee, die Hurleys Gewinnzahlen zieht; Sawyers frühere Geliebte und/oder geplantes Betrugsopfer) * * Pakistanischer Verkäufer (der Mann, der Hurley den Lottoschein verkauft; taucht später in Hurleys Traum auf und trägt dort ein Mr. Cluck's Hühnerkostüm) *Randy Burgess (Hurleys Chef bei Mr. Cluck's) *Sam Toomey (der Mann, der mit Leonard Simms zuerst die Zahlen hört; wird so von dem Pech, das die Zahlen bringen, gequält, dass er schließlich Selbstmord begeht.) *Starla (eine Freundin von Hurleys und sein Schwarm) *Tito Reyes (Hurleys Großvater; stirbt während Hurleys Pressekonferenz an einem Herzinfarkt) Eko *Caldwell (Der Mann der Eko mit einem gefälschten Führerschein und Australischen Pass beliefert hat) *Charlotte Malkin (Richards Tochter, die, nach dem sie ertrunken war, wieder zum Leben erwachte; überbrachte Eko eine Nachricht von seinem verstorbenen Bruder Yemi) *Dr. Ian McVay (Der Doktor der vorhatte eine Autopsie anCharlotte Malkin durchzuführen) * * Ekos Monsignor (Ein Priester der für Eko in der Kriche in Australien verantwortlich war, auf bekannt als Father Tunde) *Goldie (ein Drogenschmuggler der mit Eko in Nigeria arbeitete; drang Eko aus dem Flugzeug, um sein Leben zu retten; wurde vom Nigerianischen Millitär getötet welches gerade ankam um die Schmuggler zu fassen) *Joyce Malkin (Richards Frau; Charlottes Mutter; religiöser "Fanatiker", ihrem Mann entsprechend) *Olu (a drug smuggler who worked with Eko; killed by Nigerian military while guarding the Beechcraft during the drug smugglers' attempted escape) *Richard Malkin (the "psychic" whom Claire visited before the birth of Aaron; self-proclaimed "fraud"; Charlottes father) *Yemi (Ekos jüngerer Bruder; wurde erschossen als er versuchte Eko vor dem nigerianischen Militär zu retten) Ana-Lucia * * Assistant D.A. (Der Anwalt der Jason Elder wegen Diebstahls und dem Anschlag auf Ana Lucia) belangen wollte) *Big Mike (Ana Lucias Partner im LAPD) *Christian Shephard (Jacks Vater; Starb an einer unbekannten Todesursache) *Jason Elder (Ana Lucias assailant and eventual murder victim) *Lindsey (Christian Shephards frühere Geliebte; Mutter von Jacks Halbschwester) *Teresa Cortez (Ana Lucias Mutter; LAPD captain) Charlie *Francis Heatherton (Charlies früherer Boss; Lucys Vater) *Lucy Heatherton (Charlies Ex-Freundin; Francis' Tochter) *Karen Pace (Charlies Schwägerin; Liams Frau) *Liam Pace (Charlies älterer Bruder; Sänger von Drive Shaft) *Megan Pace (Charlies Mutter/Charlies Nichte, benannt nach ihrer Großmutter) *Mr. Pace (Charlies Vater) *Tommy (Charlies Drogendealer) Claire *Arlene Stewart (Die Frau, die zusammen mit ihrem Mann Claires ungeborenes Kind in Australien adoptieren wollte) *Joseph Stewart (Der Mann, der, zusammen mit seiner Frau, Claires ungeborenes Kind in Australien adoptieren wollte) *Rachel (Claires friend; persuaded her to see Richard Malkin) *Richard Malkin (the "psychic" whom Claire visited before the birth of Aaron; self-proclaimed "fraud"; Charlottes father) *Thomas (Claires Ex-Freund; Aarons biologischer Vater) Michael & Walt *Brian Porter (Walts früherer Stief/Adoptive Vater) * * Michaels Krankenschwester (Die Schwester, die Michael den Witz über den Pinguin mit Sonnenbrand erzählte, während seines Krankenhausaufenthalts) *Susan Lloyd (Walts Mutter; died of a blood disorder) Desmond *Charles Widmore (Der wahrscheinliche Besitzer von Widmore Labs und/oder Widmore Construction; Penelopes Vater; sponsor von Desmonds "Rennen um die Welt") *Penelope Widmore (Desmonds former love; Charles' daughter) *Kelvin Joe Inman (the DIA Agent der Sayid als Folterer beschäftigte; Desmonds ehemaliger Partner in The Swan; starb angeblich nachdem Desmond seinen Kopf gegen einen Felsen schmetterte) Jin & Sun *Byung Han (Der Mann dem Jin von Mr. Paik eine "Nachricht" übermitteln sollte) *Dr. Je-Guy Kim (Der Doktor, der Sun fälschlicherweise erzählte, sie sei unfruchtbar; fürchtete Vergeltung von Jin und/oder Mr. Paik wenn er ihnen sagen würde das eigentlich Jin derjenige ist, der unfruchtbar ist.) * Gina (Frau, die sich am Flughafen über Sun lustig gemacht hat) *Jae Lee (Der Mann, der Sun beibrachte Englisch zu sprechen; er traf Sun während eines Blind Dates) * Jeff (Ginas Mann) * * Mann im Hawaiihemd (Der Mann der auf Jin im Bad des Flughafens stieß, der ihn beauftragte die Rolex zu Mr. Paiks "Freund" in Californien zu bringen) *Mr. Kim (Jins ehemaliger Boss im Seoul Gateway Hotel) *Mr. Kwon (Jins Vater; sagt Jin in den USA zu bleiben, nachdem er Rolex Uhr überbracht hat) *Mr. Paik (Suns Vater; Jins Chef; wahrscheinlich Anführer im organisiertem Verbrechen und/oder Besitzer von Paik Heavy Industries) *Mrs. Paik (Suns Mutter) *Tai Soo (Jins bester Freund und ehemaliger Zimmergenosse) Boone & Shannon right|thumb|Shannon nach dem Tod ihres Vaters. *Adam Rutherford (Shannons Vater; Boones Stiefvater; starb bei einem Autounfall andere Fahrer war [[Jack|Jacks] spätere Frau Sarah, welche er entschied stattdessen zu retten]) *Bryan (Shannons Freund in Australien) *Nora (Shannons beste Freundin) *Philippe (Sophies father; offered Nora a job as an au pair and was turned down) *Sabrina Carlyle (Boones Mutter; Shannons Stiefmutter) *Sophie (Shannons Ballettschülerin; Philippes Tochter) Rose & Bernard right|thumb|Bernard macht Rose einen Antrag. *Isaac of Uluru (Ein "Geistheiler", der versuchte Roses Krebs zu heilen) Kategorie:Hauptseite